As If We Never Loved At All
by MultifandomEmily
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Dave Karofsky are in a loving relationship. Or at least, that's how it looks to everyone. But Dave is abusive, forcing Kurt into the relationship. What if Dalton and McKinley didn't compete at sectionals? What if Blaine never met Kurt? TW: Abusive Relationship, Language, Degrading Talk (Could be edited later on as it progresses)
1. The Start of it All

A/N: Well, this is the first chapter in what I'm planning on being a series. I hope you guys like it, and feel free to leave reviews! TW in this chapter: Abusive Relationship

Kurt Elizabeth walked down the hallway, faking a smile as he pulled the arms of his sleeves down so they covered the bruises his boyfriend Dave Karofsky had given him the night before. See, Kurt had been forced into the relationship and was too scared of his boyfriend to tell anyone.

Walking up to his boyfriend, he faked a wide smile. "Hey baby!" He said, faking excitement.

Dave turned, wrapping a protective and forceful arm around Kurt, pulling him closer to him. Ignoring the wince, he smirked slightly and started walking down the hallway. "Sleep well?" He asked, knowing Kurt couldn't have with all the bruises he had given the boy with the punches and slaps.

Kurt winced slightly as Dave pulled him close, tensing before forcing himself to relax and lean into the touch. Whimpering at the mention of the night before, he sighed. "Okay, I guess." He said, shrugging. Sighing in relief when they reached the choir room, he ducked out of Dave's tight hold.

Dave turned to him, pulling Kurt into a forceful kiss. Kurt forced himself to kiss back slightly, before pulling away and walking into the choir room before making his way to the back right corner where no one sat. He just wanted to be alone. Smiling as he checked his phone and was reminded it was Friday, he sighed in relief at the thought that he was away from Dave for the night since Burt insisted that Friday night family dinner wasn't for significant others.

Getting lost in his own thought, he startled up when the bell rang. Grabbing his bag, he headed for his locker and grabbed his keys and wallet. Trying to avoid Dave, he ran to his car and got in. Heading home, he walked in and smiled at his dad. Walking to the kitchen, he threw over his shoulder that he was going to start dinner.

Walking into the kitchen, he got out everything he would need to cook. Rolling up his sleeves, he washed his hands before starting to cook his personal favorite, eggplant lasagna. Calling Burt in after a while, he put the lasagna on the table with a smile, forgetting his sleeves were rolled up and the bruises, 'love marks' according were Dave, were out for the world to see.

Burt walked in, sitting and getting some lasagna. It wasn't until Kurt had gotten his own and sat that he noticed that Kurt's sleeves were rolled up and his son's arms were covered in bruises. "Kurt, what happen?"


	2. How am I Supposed to Let this Go?

A/N: Thanks for the favorites and follows you guys, it means so much to know that people are reading this and liking it. TW for this chapter: Abusive Relationship, Language, and Degrading Speech. Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Sigh.

Kurt froze, yanking his sleeves down before stuttering. "Uhh... N-Nothing, Dad." He looked down, avoiding Burt's questioning gaze.

Burt frowned, walking to the other side of the table and pulling a chair up beside his son. "Kurt, you need to tell me. Is it the bullies? I figured that stopped when you and Dave got together."

Kurt sighed, knowing he could easily say it was. Dave had already threatened to kill him if he said anything, but he couldn't lie to his dad. Could he? "It's the bullies, Dad." He lied softly, biting his lip.

Burt sighed. "I know you wanted to go to that private school, Dalton, but we just can't afford it right now kiddo. I just want to keep you safe."

Kurt nodded, looking up. "I know, and Dave's trying his hardest to protect me." He lied easily.

Burt smiled. "I have work to do in the shop, do you want me to ask Dave over? I think he's good for you."

Kurt nodded, knowing it would seem very odd if he said no to having his boyfriend over. "I'll be in my room, okay?" He said, standing and walking to his room before lying down and waiting for Dave.

About thirty minutes later, Dave walked into the house, pissed as hell since Burt had told him about seeing the bruises. Storming upstairs, he walked into Kurt's room. Yanking Kurt up, he ignored the whimper and got in his face. "What did you tell him, slut?"

Kurt tried to pulling away, feeling himself tear up. "I just said it was the bullies, I promise." He said, crying harder. "Please don't hurt me!"

David punched him in the ribs, glaring. "Shut the fuck up." He said, and Kurt nodded slightly. Dave threw him back on the bed, before lying beside him. He pulled Kurt to his body, cuddling him almost painfully tight.

Kurt silently cried into Dave's chest, his breathing labored from the punch that felt like it had broken a rib. He felt Dave punch him lightly under the covers and leaned up, automatically kissing him.

Dave pulled away, looking into Kurt's eyes. "I love you." Kurt hesitated with a whimper, and Dave punched him harder in the ribs again. "Say it back, bitch."

Kurt let out a sob, whispering. "I love you, too." Dave smiled, forcing Kurt to lie down again.

Kurt slowly fell asleep, his tormentor's arms wrapped tightly around him. The next morning, Kurt woke up and slid out of Dave's arms before walking downstairs and finding a note from his dad saying that Burt would be in the shop and not to bother him unless he absolutely had to.

He let out a slight whimper as he felt Dave's arms around him, but he looked up with a fake smile. "Hey baby, what do you want for breakfast?"

Dave smiled, kissing his hair and holding him close. "Pancakes?"

Kurt nodded, smiling softly and trying to stop the tears that were coming up because of how domestic it all felt. Walking to the stove, he slowly started making them as Dave went to the living room. Finishing the pancakes, Kurt grabbed the syrup and brought them into Dave.

Dave smiled, before frowning. "Sit down." He said, practically ordering Kurt to. Kurt automatically sat down and Dave smirked, elbowing Kurt in his ribs.

Kurt whimpered, and Dave elbowed him again. "Stop complaining." Kurt nodded, forcing himself to lean on Dave. The stronger boy's arms automatically wrapped around him, holding Kurt close as he ate.

The rest of the day went by fairly uneventful, until dinner anyway. Kurt didn't want to eat pizza, complaining that it would hurt his health and mess up his pores. Dave punched Kurt in the stomach, sending him to the ground.

"Listen here, bitch." Dave growled. "You do what I say and do what I want unless you want to get hurt." Kurt whimpered, letting out a soft cry when Dave kicked him. "Shut up and get the damn phone to call." David walked away, leaving Kurt to crawl to the phone. Kurt called and hung up, before pulling himself up to walk back into the living room.

"Baby?" He asked, and Dave looked up.

"Yes, darling?" Dave answered with a soft smile.

"I don't feel well, do you mind if I go lie down?" He asked, feeling like an idiot.

"Now you're getting it, of course. Go lie down." Dave said with a smirk.

Kurt nodded, going upstairs and crying himself to sleep for the second night in a row.


	3. The Truth

TW: Mentions of Abuse

Kurt woke up the next morning, bolting up when he realized the over-protective arms of his boyfriend weren't tight around him. Looking around his room, his eye caught a small note on his side table. He picked it up, reading the note that was obviously written by David.

**_Babe, my dad is sick and I needed to head home to take care of him. Relax today, but don't go anywhere. It won't be good if you do and I find out about it. Have a good day, I love you._**

**_-Dave_**

Kurt read it, whimpering. He decided to say screw it, he was going to go to the Lima Bean for a few hours and relax, maybe sketch a few new clothing designs. Showering, he dressed in skinny jeans, converse, a white long-sleeved button down, and finishing it off with a red vest and black tie. Fixing his hair in the mirror, he nodded and grabbed his wallet, bag, and keys before heading to the shop. Walking in, he smiled at Burt.

"Dad, I'm going to the Lima Bean. I have my phone if you need me." He said, smiling.

Burt barely looked up from the engine he was working on, nodding. "Alright, be careful. I love you, kid."

Kurt smiled softly. "Love you too, Dad."

He jumped in his car, heading in the direction of the Lima Bean. He jammed to the radio, singing along and letting himself have fun for the first time since he and Dave had gotten together. He got to the coffee shop all too quickly, and sighed as he found a parking place. Turning the car off, he grabbed his keys and locked his car before heading inside. Walking up to the counter, he ordered and payed for his normal, a grande nonfat mocha. Taking it, he went to a table for two in the corner. Pulling his sketch book out of his bag, he started drawing.

He couldn't tell you the moment the tears started. But they did, and Kurt kept his sobs silent as he cried and let everything go. Sensing someone walk up, he wiped his eyes and looked up at... Wow. The thought had left him as soon as his glasz eyes met hazel ones. The boy had his hair gelled, but in the most adorable way. Kurt's eyes caught the uniform, and bit back a gasp. The boy went to Dalton.

Blaine had walked in not long earlier, and had gotten his coffee before seeing the boy crying in the corner. Walking over, he shyly smiled at the breathtaking boy.

"Hi, may I sit?" He asked, not wanting to intrude.

Kurt smiled widely, nodding. "Yes, of course!" He closed the sketch book, wiping his eyes again.

Blaine's smile widened, and he sat across from the boy. "I'm so sorry if I'm intruding, but you were crying... I wanted to make sure everything's alright."

Kurt finished off his coffee, nodding. "Don't worry about it. I'm Kurt, by the way. Kurt Hummel."

Blaine smiled, sipping his own. "Blaine Anderson, pleasure to meet you. Now, if you don't mind answering Kurt, why were you crying?"

"Pleasure is mine." He assured him, before looking down. "I'm going through some boy issues. Oh god, please don't be homophobic. I can't deal with that right now."

Blaine nodded, frowning. "No, I'm not homophobic. At all. I'm gay myself, actually."

Kurt smiled shyly at him. 'Well my boyfriend... He's forcing me to date him, and he abuses me. And if I get out of the relationship, he'll kill me. He threatened it and I have to doubt in my mind that he would." He felt himself tear up. "I just don't know what to do."

Blaine listened, frowning and taking Kurt's hand across the table before squeezing it. "Kurt, no one ever deserves to deal with that. I know we just met but you seem like one of the most compassionate people I've ever met. You're amazing, and he's a douche. Please leave him, I don't know why but I want to protect you."

Kurt wiped the tears that had fallen, shaking his head. "I can't, Blaine. I'm too scared of him."

Blaine frowned, sliding his chair over to Kurt and wiping the tears. "Shh, it's okay. Don't cry. I'm giving you my number, feel free to call or text me whenever you need me."

Kurt nodded, looking at him and pulling out his phone. Blaine took it, typing in his number and name before handing it back to Kurt. He checked the time, cursing. "Kurt, I need to get back to my dorm. Text me later?" He asked, and Kurt nodded.

"Absolutely."


	4. And So It Begins

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long today, but it's great to be back! Note: _**This is Kurt.**__This is Blaine_. TW: Talk of Abuse.

Kurt stayed at the Lima Bean a while longer, wondering if he should text Blaine now or wait. He didn't wat to seem clingy, but he really wanted to talk to the shorter male. Deciding to wait until he got home, he got another coffee before heading home.

Arriving, Kurt headed into the shop. Sighing in relief when his dad said he had no messages from Dave. Walking up to his room, he pulled out his phone after sitting on the bed and turning on Moulin Rouge.

_**Hey... This is Blaine, right? -K**_

_It is indeed. Hey Kurt :) -B_

_**Thank God. Sorry it took me so long, I stayed at the bean a bit longer. -K**_

_Don't worry about. You doing okay? -B_

_**Yeah. I'm doing okay, I guess. Dave didn't call while I was gone, so I'm not going to get beat up or anything. -K**_

_...He was going to beat you up for going out? -B_

_**Yeah. He threatened it, anyway. -K**_

_That ass. You need to get away from him Kurt, for your own good. -B_

_**I know. I'm just scared of what he'll do. -K**_

_I understand. I can protect you though. -B_

_**Blaine, he could kill you. Trust me. -K**_

_I do. I have homework, talk to you later? -B_

_**Of course. -K**_

Kurt put his phone down, smiling widely. For the first time in weeks, he fell asleep happy.

The next morning, Kurt woke up and knew what he had to do. He had to beg his dad to let him transfer, even offer to work at the shop for free, then once Burt had said yes he had to break up with Dave.

Showering and dressing casually, he walked downstairs and smiled at Burt. "Hey dad, after school can we talk?"

Burt turned, nodding. "Of course, kiddo. Have a good day. I love you."

Kurt smiled. "I love you too, Dad."

Arriving at school, Kurt walked in and smiled at Dave. "Hey baby, I missed you." He said, his voice sweet and innocent.

Dave hugged Kurt tight, too tight to be considered loving. "I missed you too, K. What did you do while I was gone?" He asked, almost daring Kurt to say he went out.

Kurt kept the sweet tone. "Relaxed and watched movies. Lazy day."

"Good." David said with a nod. "Can I come over after school?"

Kurt shook his head. "Me and dad need to talk."

Dave nodded, not wanting to yell at Kurt and get in trouble. Kurt kissed his cheek, rushing off at the. bell. "Bye you!"

Dave waved after him, not seeing Kurt pulling out his phone and calling someone.

"It's me. I need your help."


	5. Getting Out

A/N: I AM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG. Thanks for all of you sticking around. Hugs and butterfly kisses.

Blaine answered the phone, smiling before frowning slightly. "Okay… What's wrong?"

Kurt sighed. "I'm going to try to convince my dad to transfer me to Dalton. It's the only way I can break up with Dave….. I just can't do it alone. I need you."

Blaine nodded, heading towards his class. "Alright, I can head to Lima after school. Text me your address at some point."

Kurt grinned, heading to class. "Alright, I'll text you later."

"Alright, bye."

Kurt hung up, texting Blaine his address before going on with his day. At the end of the day, Kurt packed his things before kissing Dave. Kurt got to the house, waiting for Blaine. Hearing the door, he rushed over with a smile. "Hey." He said, opening the door wider so Blaine could come in.

Blaine smiled, walking in and unbuttoning the blazed since he hadn't changed after school. "Hey. You okay?" He asked, and Kurt nodded.

"I will be. Dad's in the shop, make yourself at home." Blaine went and sat, Kurt walking into the shop before leading Burt back in.

Blaine stood, extending a hand. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Hummel, I'm Blaine Anderson." Burt nodded, shaking it before going to sit. Kurt sat on the couch, Blaine beside him.

Burt looked at the boys, before getting comfortable. "Now what do you boys need to talk about?" Blaine sighed, looking at Kurt.

Kurt nodded. Whispering, Kurt looked at him. "Should I tell him?" Blaine nodded slightly. Kurt looked up at his dad, tearing up. "It hasn't been the bullies beating me up," he whimpered. "It's been Dave."

Blaine watched the tears start, wrapping his arm around Kurt to bring him closer. Kurt sobbed into his chest, Blaine whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Burt sat in shock, tearing up. His son, his baby boy, had been getting abused. Burt had accepted Dave, let him into his home. He slowly walked over, rubbing his son's back. "I'm so sorry."

Kurt turned, clutching onto his dad as he cried. "You aren't staying, I'll get the money for Dalton."

Kurt nodded, wiping his eyes. "Thank you. Can I go call Dave?" Burt nodded, Kurt standing and pulling Blaine up. "I need you to help me."

The shorter took his hand, walking upstairs with him. Getting to Kurt's room, he hugged him and rubbed his back. "I'm so proud of you. You're going to get out." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's hair gently.

Kurt nodded, leaning away and grabbing his phone. Dialing Dave's number, he sat on the bed. Blaine sat beside him, holding him close. "Hey baby. Finished talking to your dad?" Kurt leaned into Blaine. "We're done." He let out a whimper. "I'm moving and getting a restraining order against you."

Dave growled over the phone. "I'll fucking kill you." Kurt hid in Blaine's chest and hung up. Blaine held him, kissing hair.

"You're okay…. It'll be okay."


	6. I Always Will

_**A/N: I have a task for you all. The next chapter won't be up until I have at least 5 reviews. I want to see what you all think, and it's hard to figure out whether or not I'm going to continue when I have no reviews.**_

_**OH! And I'm thinking about starting another one, so leave a comment about any ideas. These won't be counted in with the review count. Hugs and butterfly kisses!**_

Kurt ended up falling asleep in Blaine's arms, Blaine staying the night. The next morning, Kurt woke up and stood, showering. Getting dressed, he watched Blaine slowly wake up. "Why are you dressed?"

Kurt gave him a confused look. "Getting ready for school, I can't transfer until Monday."

Blaine shook his head. "I'm not letting you go back there alone. I took the rest of the week off from Dalton because of 'family issues', so we can either hang out here or I can go with you to school."

Kurt sighed, sitting on the bed. "Let's hang out here, I don't want you to meet Dave. We can go get you some clothes though, since you're staying with me."

Blaine nodded, trying to fix his curls which were almost totally ungelled. Straightening his uniform pants and dress shirt, he smiled shyly at Kurt. "My car or yours?"

Kurt thought about it a bit. "Yours." Blaine nodded, grabbing his keys from the side table and heading outside.

Blaine unlocked his corvette, smiling shyly. Kurt walked over, his eyes wide. "Hey Blaine?"

Blaine looked up. "Yeah Kurt?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"C-Can I drive? Please?" He asked, looking up shyly. "I've always wanted to drive a corvette."

Blaine grinned, tossing him the keys. "Of course." Kurt caught them easily, getting in and buckling. Glancing over, he smiled at Blaine before cranking it with an excited squeal. Blaine laughed softly, Kurt blushing deeply.

"Sorry. But this is like…. on my bucket list." He said shyly.

Blaine smiled. "What else is on your bucket list?"

Kurt blushed, tapping the wheel. "Go to New York, fall in love, those kinds of things."

Blaine looked down. "You've never been in love?"

He shook his head. "Never. Have you been in love?"

The Warbler shrugged. "I don't think so. But there's this one guy I'm really falling for…."

Kurt tried to hide his disappointment. "Oh. Well, as long as your happy." He smiled warmly. Heading up the driveway, he looked up at the Anderson's mansion. "Wow….."

Blaine looked down. "I probably should have warned you."

Kurt shrugged. "It's fine, just going to take some getting used to."

Blaine nodded, leading Kurt inside. "Is it okay if we go to Dalton? There's some things to get from there and I don't want the boys freaking out."

"Whatever you want to do, Blaine." Kurt assured him, walking with him into Blaine's room. Sitting on the bed, he watched Blaine pack a few things into his bag.

Finishing, he looked at Kurt. "Ready to head to your soon-to-be school?" Kurt nodded, and Blaine led him downstairs. Kurt got into the passenger side, smiling widely.

"You know the way, so it'll be better if you drive." He explained, handing Blaine the keys. Blaine nodded, getting in and heading towards the school.

Pulling into the gates, Blaine pulled into his own parking place. "You ready for this?" He asked, opening Kurt's door for him. The taller nodded, getting out with a smile. Walking inside, Blaine led him to his dorm. "You'll be rooming with me, all your uniforms are already here."

Kurt nodded, sitting on the empty bed. Blaine packed a few uniforms, before sending a text to Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Trent, and Beatbox. A few minutes later, the boys rushed in, all hugging Blaine.

Blaine smiled, motioning Kurt over. Kurt walked over, Blaine smiling. "Guys, this is Kurt. He's transferring Monday because of…. " He trailed off, looking at Kurt.

"Because of bullying." He said, biting his lip. The boys nodded, smiling.

"I'm Trent, and this is my roommate Jon."

Jon shook his head. "Everyone calls me Beatbox."

"I'm Nick, and this is my boyfriend Jeff." He said, leaning into the blonde a bit more.

"And I'm Wes, and this is David. We're part of the council, Thad is the other one." Wes said, Kurt smiling at them. Feeling his phone, he pulled it out and read the text with a sigh.

"Blaine, we need to get back to Lima. Dad's waiting for us at the station."

Blaine nodded, the boys giving him questioning looks. He pointed at his phone, grabbing his bag. "Ready to go?" He asked, Kurt nodding. They walked out, Kurt getting onto the passenger side.

"They seem nice." He noted, trying to make small talk.

Blaine smiled. "They're awesome. They act all serious, but when you get to know them they're the best guys you'll ever meet."

Kurt grinned. "They mean a lot to you. And you mean a lot to them, it's obvious."

Blaine smiled. "I hope so, they're like brothers."

"I'm never going to remember those names though." Kurt admitted, Blaine laughing. "Don't laugh at me!"

Blaine smiled. "Not at you.. That's exactly what I said when I met the Warblers. Most of us have nicknames which makes it easier." He said, getting to Lima. Heading in the direction of the police station, he pulled into the parking space beside Burt's truck. Getting out, he rushed to open Kurt's door. Kurt got out, smiling.

"Thank you. For everything." He said, hugging Blaine tightly. Blaine hugged back, rubbing his back.

"Anytime." He assured him, leading Kurt inside. Seeing Burt, Kurt ran over and hugged him. Sitting, Blaine sat on his left with Burt on his right. Taking the paperwork, he started filling everything out. He leaned on Blaine, feeling the tears start.

"I can't do it, Blaine." He whispered, Blaine wrapping an arm around him.

"Yes you can, okay? He's never going to be able to touch you or see you ever again. I'm right here." He whispered, rubbing soothing circles into his back. Kurt nodded, finishing the paper work. Handing it to the receptionist, she said it would be mailed to him. Nodding, he looked at Burt.

"Me and Blaine are going for coffee and then we'll head home." Burt nodded, hugging his son before whispering to Blaine.

"Keep him safe." Blaine nodded, whispering back.

"I always will."


	7. Blaine

_**A/N: I'm finally back! I. AM. SO. SORRY. It's been a crazy few weeks and I'm so excited to be back and writing again! I'm also getting ready to start another multi-chapter, so stay tuned! 3**_

Kurt wiped his eyes, walking out to Blaine's car as he and Burt talked. Slamming the door, he waited for Blaine.

Blaine talked to Burt a bit longer before walking out to the car. Getting into the corvette, he smiled gently at Kurt. "I'm proud of you."

Kurt sighed, getting comfortable. "I really don't want to talk about it." Blaine nodded, heading towards the Lima Bean. Arriving, Kurt got out and headed in. Ignoring Blaine, he got his coffee and sat down.

Blaine frowned, sitting across from him with his coffee. Kurt stared straight through him, not focusing on anything other than every once and a while sipping his coffee.

"Kurt, talk to me. About anything." He practically begged.

Kurt sighed. "I keep hearing him threatening to kill me. Am I ever going to be me again?" He asked, tearing up. Blaine reached over, taking his hand.

"Yes. Because I will be here supporting you every step of the way."

Kurt smiled slightly, moving to sit beside him. He leaned into Blaine slightly, the curly haired boy's arm wrapping around him and holding him close. "You make me feel safe." Kurt whispered.

Blaine rubbed his back. "That's what I'm here for." He assured the taller boy.

Kurt smiled, leaning up. "Take me home?" Blaine nodded, standing and leading him to the car. Driving in comfortable science, they arrived at Kurt's in no time. Getting out, they went inside and, after waving at Burt, went to watch movies.

"Blaine, do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked as they watched Hairspray.

Blaine paused, before nodding. He had fallen in love with Kurt the second he saw him at the Lima Bean. "Absolutely."

Kurt smiled slightly. "So do I." He said, thinking of when they met. Blaine was like an angel.

Blaine smiled, sliding closer and cuddling into Kurt. Kurt smiled, holding him close and playing with his hair. Blaine pushed into the touch, smiling.

"So Blaine, I feel like I know nothing about you." He said after the movie ended. Blaine frowned.

"What do you want to know?" He asked, smiling.

"Anything. Tell me about your family. Why you went to Dalton."

Blaine's ever-present smile fell for the first time since he had met Kurt. Kurt watched him, rubbing his back.

"I live with my dad and step-mom number four. My parents divorced when I was nine, and I got stuck with Father, who's a homophobe. I have an older brother, Cooper, and he lives in California. Me and him don't have the best relationship." He said, tearing up. "As for the reason I moved…. I was one of two out kids at my old school and there was a Sadie Hawkins dance. We went together and while we were waiting for his mom to pick us up… these guts j-jumped us and beat the crap out of us…. I was in a c-c-coma and he d-died…." He said, breaking into sobs.

Kurt stopped him, shushing him gently and wiping his eyes. "It's okay, I'm here. You deserve a perfect life." He said honestly. "You're an angel."

Blaine blushed. "Oh stop it you." He said, laughing.

Kurt smiled, playing with his hair. "Just telling the truth." Blaine smiled.

"You seem happy again."

Kurt shrugged. "You take my mind off things."

"I'm glad. I like being able to calm you down."

Kurt smiled, standing and stretching. Blaine frowned. "Where are you going?" He asked with a slight pout. Kurt grinned.

"Just going to make dinner. Stir-fry sound good?"

Blaine smiled warmly, nodding. Kurt started humming, walking downstairs and into the kitchen.

Burt watched, sitting as Kurt cooked. "So what's going on with you and Blaine?"

Kurt blushed slightly. "Nothing Dad. He's helping me get through this. If it wasn't for him I'd still be with D- with him."

Burt nodded. "You like him though. And he likes you. He looks at you like you're his world, like you hung the moon."

Kurt turned, smiling slightly. "Really?"

Burt nods. "You look at each other like me and Elizabeth did, kiddo."

Kurt smiled. "I'm just not ready to jump into a relationship. I need time, and he's a great friend. Plus with him I wont be lost at Dalton."

"I know, and if it wasn't for him you wouldn't be going. I've already lost your mom, I'm not losing my son too." He said, and Kurt sobbed as he hugged Burt tightly.

"You aren't losing me. I can take care of myself and if I can't Blaine can. He loves me, or at least you think so." He said, laughing thickly.

Burt nodded, smiling. "I know so." He said, smiling. "Your mom would be so proud of you."

Kurt smiled softly. "That's who I want to make proud." He whispered, pulling away from the hug.

Burt nodded. "I gotta get back to the game kiddo. Sleep good."

Kurt grinned. "Night Dad." He said, grabbing the plates with his and Blaine's stir-fry before turning with a gasp.

"Blaine…"


End file.
